


You are only mine

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Human, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Стилински мечтал работать в ФБР. Но чего он не ожидал - безумной любви маньяка.





	You are only mine

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде

— Мммм… — Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла и облизал испачканные в шоколаде пальцы. Через секунду он ошарашено наблюдал, как коробка с его любимыми конфетами оказалась в мусорной корзине.

— Ты хоть проверяешь, что жуешь, Стилински?! — Питер навис над ним и ткнул пальцем в лежащий на столе прямоугольник.

Стайлз уже открыл рот для гневной тирады, но, переведя взгляд куда указывал палец Хейла, закрыл рот и взял визитку. Он тут же подскочил, роняя белый прямоугольник и понесся в туалет. Питер лишь вздохнул и покачал головой. Он поднял бумажку с единственным написанным на ней словом: Мечиславу.

Стайлз залетел в уборную, наклонился над раковиной и засунул два пальца в рот. Когда уже пошла просто желчь, он трясущимися руками открыл воду, умыл холодной водой лицо и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

Мечиславом его называл только один человек. И Стайлз был уверен, что тот погиб.

Это началось два года назад, когда он только пришел в отдел. Стажер Стилински сразу напросился на опасное задание. Тогда операцией руководил Крис Арджент, директор их подразделения ФБР. Эрик Новак был опасным маньяком-психопатом, убившим уже одиннадцать человек. Он не оставлял отпечатков, и способы убийств всегда были разными. Тогда профайлер Адамс сумел выследить его, соединив все убийства, но стал как раз одиннадцатой жертвой. Стайлз напросился на задержание. Его запаковали в жилет и велели держаться позади всех. Но в итоге он остался один на улице, и его вырубили. Пришел он в себя на руках Питера, отделавшись лишь шишкой на затылке. Новак тогда сбежал.

А потом начались подарки. Стайлзу присылали в отдел и домой огромные букеты кроваво красных роз, любимые конфеты, любимый парфюм. Сперва парень думал, что у него действительно появился поклонник. Все подарки были с единственной визиткой, на которой было его настоящее имя — Мечислав. А в одно прекрасное утро, Стайлз обнаружил на пороге своего дома труп женщины. Она работала в магазинчике, куда часто заходил парень по пути домой. Вчера выдался неудачный день, и закончились его любимые хлопья, еще больше повергая парня в уныние. Тогда как раз работала эта женщина. Вот тогда и начались убийства всех кто когда-либо был связан с парнем. Правда некоторых он даже не помнил, поэтому никто и не обратил внимания и не собрал все это в единую картину.

Как-то случайно патрульные застали Новака на месте преступления. Тогда по соседству пожилая женщина вызвала полицейских, чтобы те достали с дерева ее драгоценного кота. В соседнем доме один из полицейских заметил движение, но свет был выключен и слишком тихо было в доме. Они вошли в дом, дверь была открыта, прямо посередине гостиной был труп мужчины, привязанный к стулу, а вместо глаз у него были бутоны красных роз. Полицейские вызвали подкрепление, а один заметил как от дома отъехала машина. Он успел передать диспетчеру номера. Во время погони, у машины Новака пробило покрышку, и он слетел с обрыва. Машина загорелась и взорвалась. В итоге не нашли даже костей.

Тогда дело маньяка закрыли. И вот сейчас этот подарок. Он думал, что конфеты принесла Эрика, а записка видимо упала, когда он схватил коробку. По спине Стайлза поползли противные мурашки. Он сжал себя руками и резко выдохнул. Новак выжил, и теперь парень и его близкие снова в опасности. Стайлз долго тогда еще просыпался от кошмаров, но понимая, что убийца мертв, выдыхал с облегчением. Он даже ходил к их психиатру Лидии Мартин. Та прописала ему таблетки, но Стайлз пропил их всего три дня и выбросил. От них он становился слишком вялым, и его все время клонило в сон. Парень медленно и глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, поправил воротник рубашки и вышел из туалета.

Как только он зашел в отдел, к нему подскочил Ричард Эверет.

— Ты как?

— Да вроде… — тут из кабинета директора выглянул Питер.

— Стайлз, зайди на минутку.

Стилински кисло улыбнулся и, похлопав коллегу по плечу, пошел наверх. Он зашел в кабинет Арджента и прикрыл дверь. Помимо директора и Питера к нему спиной в кресле для посетителей сидел еще человек. Крис Арджент кивнул Стайлзу, чтобы тот сел в свободное кресло.

— В связи с случившимся у твоего дома будет круглосуточная охрана. И даже не спорь, — Крис поднял руку, предупреждая возражения парня. Затем он указал рукой на сидящего незнакомца.

— Это Дерек Хейл. Он сотрудничает с ФБР — профайлер. И будет работать с вашей командой.

Стайлз мельком глянул на мужчину и поджал губы.

— Одного уже прибили.

— Стайлз, — Крис сурово посмотрел на него и сжал руки в замок. — Я понимаю, что вся эта ситуация касается лично тебя, но нам нужна любая помощь.

Парень пожал плечами и улыбнулся новому коллеге.

— Какие цветы вы предпочитаете?

Питер закатил глаза и подошел к креслу Дерека, оперся о спинку, и посмотрел на Стилински.

— Это не шутки, Стайлз. И в первую очередь в опасности именно ты.

— Я могу идти? — парень изогнул выжидающе бровь и после кивка Арджента покинул кабинет.

— Он не выно… — Стайлз хлопнул дверью громче, чем нужно. Сжал кулаки и прошел к своему столу.

Ричард поднял на него глаза.

— Они позвали профайлера.

— Это так плохо?

— Я его знаю. И это последний человек, с которым я хочу работать. Пойдем выпьем кофе.

Стайлз схватил свой пиджак и уже хотел пройти к выходу, как его окликнули.

— Агент Стилински! Стайлз! — тот не среагировал. — Мечислав.

Стайлз сжал зубы и резко повернулся к Дереку Хейлу.

— Да? — натянуто улыбнулся.

— Нам нужно обсудить дело. Мне выделили кабинет, — Хейл махнул рукой в сторону двери, около которой стоял.

Ричард хлопнул друга по спине.

— Иди. Я принесу твой гляссе.

Стилински зло выдохнул, но, сказав «спасибо», направился к Хейлу.

Зайдя в кабинет, Стайлз плюхнулся в кресло перед столом и стал крутиться. Дерек закрыл дверь. Проходя мимо парня, остановил его, прошел до своего места и сел. Они молча рассматривали друг друга с минуту.

— Я понимаю, что…

— Да ладно? У вас, профессор, лекции, небось, очень важные. А вы тут, время тратите.

— Стайлз.

— О да, именно Стайлз. Еще раз назовешь меня Мечиславом, и я тебе врежу.

Дерек резко выдохнул и провел ладонью по волосам, зачесывая их назад.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Это не шутки. Ты должен понимать, что он вернулся и будет и дальше преследовать тебя.

— А тебе есть до этого дело? — Стайлз фыркнул. — Как там твою… невесту то… о, да, Дженнифер. Я могу тебя поздравить? — парень изогнул насмешливо бровь.

— Я не женат, и мы…

— О, избавь. Мне не интересно.

— Тогда давай обсудим дело, — Хейл уже начал терять терпение. С Стилински вечно было сложно. Но сейчас парню угрожала реальная опасность, и Дерек сразу согласился помочь, не раздумывая.

— Да нечего обсуждать. Новак вернулся. Но у нас нет ни его фоторобота, ни отпечатков пальцев, ничего, — Стайлз развел руками и наклонил голову набок, пристально рассматривая Дерека. — Ты постарел.

— Господи, как с тобой сложно.

— Ага, ебать меня в подсобке, а потом говорить что это ошибка, было легко.

Дерек сжал кулаки и прищурился, смотря парню в глаза.

— Ты не дал мне тогда объ…

— И сейчас не дам! Ведь студент не может спать с преподавателем. Правильно? Да и вообще я парень, не пара тебе и…

Дерек хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Хватит, Стайлз! Мы так не сработаемся.

— Так может пришлют кого-то другого? Почему именно ты?

— Питер…

— О! Питер. Я же как-то ему по пьяни все о тебе рассказал. Потому что он тоже Хейл. Твоя фамилия вызывала у меня чесотку. А Питеру всегда нравились скандалы.

— Неважно почему он позвал меня. Но я реально могу помочь. Так что засунь свои обиды в задницу, и давай нормально поговорим.

Стайлз усмехнулся, встал и показал Хейлу фак.

— Уж точно не сейчас, профессор, — он вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла и запустил пальцы в волосы, сжимая их. Конечно, он не ожидал радушного приема. Но Стайлз реально ведет себя хуже женщины в ПМС.

— Ребенок.

***

Стилински вышел из дверей здания ФБР и, подождав Ричарда, направился к машине. Дерек вышел следом, прикурил и пошел к своей машине. Ричард, заметив Хейла, махнул ему и крикнул:

— Мы сегодня в бар, не хотите с нами?

Дерек изогнул бровь и перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Тот фыркнул и сел на пассажирское сидение. Хейл помедлил и отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Не сегодня. Спасибо за приглашение.

Стайлз усмехнулся и посмотрел на Дерека. Хейл закатил глаза и, выкинув в урну окурок, прошел к своей машине.

— Какая тачка, — Стайлз свистнул, но дальше не стал говорить.

— Стайлз, — Ричард уже сел за руль и завел мотор. — Я так понял вы знакомы?

Стилински проследил, как отъезжает машина Хейла, и, когда та скрылась за поворотом, повернулся к другу.

— Да. Он был моим преподом по психологии в Академии.

— И?..

— И я был в него влюблен, — Он посмотрел на Ричарда и усмехнулся. — И он был. Но там все сложно. Давай не будем об этом.

Ричард кивнул и завел разговор о своей девушке. Стайлз слушал его в вполуха, иногда кивая и что-то спрашивая. Он вспомнил, как впервые влюбился. До Хейла он встречался с парой девчонок, но когда встретил мужчину, понял что это и есть любовь. Он долго пытался вывести Хейла на разговор. Парень видел, что тоже не безразличен. Стайлз получил свое всего однажды, когда довел Хейла, и тот взял его прямо в подсобке своего кабинета. Правда потом он долго извинялся перед парнем, объясняя, что они не могут быть любовниками. От преподавателя и студента, Хейл дошел до того, что его семья никогда не примет его связи с мужчиной. Стайлз тогда потерял дар речи, понимая, что Хейл никогда не будет с ним. Даже если Стайлз уже не будет его студентом, то будет лишь постыдной тайной. Розовые очки Стайлза разбились, и он по-другому взглянул на Хейла. Он уже хотел с ним нормально объясниться на следующий день. Но, собираясь уже подойти, увидел как на руке Дерека повисла преподаватель по литературе, Дженнифер Блейк, мило нашептывая ему что-то, а тот как дурак улыбался и смотрел ей с нежностью в глаза. Стайлз проклял тот день, когда впервые увидел Хейла. Курс психологии у них закончился, и больше он с ним не заговаривал до выпуска.

Из воспоминаний его вырвал хлопок по колену.

— Стайлз?

— О, мы уже приехали, — парень улыбнулся, делая вид, что все прекрасно. Да и стоит ли переживать из-за неудавшейся интрижки?

Парни прошли в свой любимый бар, где их ждали коллеги и друзья. Айзек и Бойд были в их команде, но у парней сегодня был выходной. Эрика, тоже из отдела, ругалась с барменом. Скотт лучший друг Стайлза со школы какое-то время встречался с Эрикой, но их совершенно разные ритмы жизни не оставили им и шанса на совместную счастливую жизнь.

Иногда с ними выпивали Лидия и Джексон. Джексон Уиттмор был координатором и компьютерным гением. Он редко выезжал с командой. Когда-то в школе он встречался с Мартин, но, повзрослев, понял что его тянет к своему полу. Сейчас он подкатывал к Стайлзу, и тот вроде отвечал ему взаимностью.

— Вы видели этого красавчика? Племянник нашего старичка Питера, — Эрика подошла к столику, за ней шел злой бармен, держа поднос, на котором стояла выпивка. — Я заглянула на пару минут в отдел, и просто ВАУ.

Стайлз закатил глаза и предупреждающе посмотрел на Ричарда, который хотел уже было начать говорить, но прикусил язык. Мартин тут же встрепенулась, начиная обсуждать с Рейес их нового профайлера. Тут из-за спины Эрики появился Питер.

— Боже, девочки, он занят.

Блондинка взвизгнула и театрально схватилась за сердце.

— Господи, Питер!

Питер улыбнулся и сел рядом с Лидией, обнимая ее и прижимая к себе.

— А за старичка, Рейес, ты поплатишься.

Эрика фыркнула и села на диванчик рядом с Бойдом.

— Да я ж любя.

Стайлз улыбнулся и сделал глоток ледяного пива.

— Ммм… вот что мне было нужно.

Джексон поменялся местами с Айзеком, который сидел рядом со Стайлзом, и стукнулся своим стаканом со стаканом Стилински.

— Как ты?

— О… уже все знают? — Стайлз грустно улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку диванчика. — Все нормально, Джекс.

Джексон повернулся к Стайлзу и ласково провел пальцами по его скуле.

— О, уединитесь! — Эрика кинула в них салфеткой.

Все засмеялись, чувствующееся напряжение с момента прихода Стилински спало, и они начали обсуждать новый фильм Марвел.

***

Дерек зашел в свой шикарный, но пустой пентхаус. Бросил на тумбочку в прихожей пиджак, снял туфли и прошел на кухню. Все было так чисто, даже стерильно. Дженнифер ушла от него пару месяцев назад, но он все еще ощущал отголоски ее духов. Он часто чихал, когда она душилась при нем. Сейчас он понимал, что она намного сильней его раздражала, чем он мог бы вытерпеть. Уходя, она обвинила его чуть ли не во всех смертных грехах и даже больше. Ей надоело ждать от него предложения, хотя они встречались уже почти пять лет, его работа была для него важней, чем она, даже их собаку, которую в итоге она забрала, он якобы любил больше нее.

Дерек выдохнул и налил себе виски. Он сел в гостиной на диван и прикрыл глаза, делая глоток. Сегодня был ужасно насыщенный эмоциями день. Но он давно уже ничего такого не чувствовал. Дженнифер создавала уют, с ней было комфортно, но пресно. По первости он думал, что безумно влюблен, но те чувства, были всего лишь отголосками любви к Стайлзу.

Стайлз… Он изменился. Отрастил волосы, появилась мускулатура, его взгляд уже не выражал наивности и слепого обожания. Хейл тогда просто испугался. Его никто так сильно и бескорыстно не любил. Дерек всегда был объектом внимания у девушек, да и у парней. Но в большинстве случаев с ним дружили или встречались из-за его семьи. Его мать была успешным юристом, у отца была сеть ресторанов. Лора, старшая сестра, уже заявила о себе как об успешном дизайнере свадебных платьев и костюмов. Стайлз не знал о его семье ничего, и Дерек почти сдался под его напором. Он прекрасно понимал, что им не суждено быть вместе, что родные не поймут его. Но все равно взял то, что Стайлз мог отдать действительно по любви. Он был у парня первым мужчиной. И все произошло так быстро, нервно, на каком-то старом диване. Дерек не помнил с кем и как лишился девственности, но секс со Стайлзом не может забыть до сих пор. Порой он даже сравнивал Стайлза с Дженнифер, отчего ему было противно от самого себя.

Как бы Стайлз не был против, но им нужно научиться работать вместе. Этот маньяк не оставит Стилински в покое, пока не окажется в тюрьме или на том свете. Дерек допил виски, сходил в душ и хотел поработать над делом, но понял, что забыл портфель в отделе. Чертыхнувшись, он надел джинсы и футболку и спустился к машине. Уже у здания он заметил отъехавшую машину со стоянки служащих.

Дерек зашел в здание и кивнул охраннику, показывая пропуск. Ему молча кивнули, и Хейл прошел в отдел. Проходя мимо столов, он остановился у стола Стайлза, который просто невозможно было перепутать с чьим-то другим. На столе стояли фоторамки с отцом, Скоттом и коллегами. Так же отдельно была фотография Стайлза и какого-то парня. Она была наполовину задвинута за монитор. Дерек усмехнулся и, осмотрев еще раз стол Стайлза, замер, заметив конверт на клавиатуре и рядом небольшую продолговатую коробочку, упакованную в подарочную бумагу и перевязанную красной лентой.

Хейл тут же набрал Питера.

***

Питер надел перчатки и посмотрел на Стилински, который закусил губу и сам порывался подойти к своему столу, но в его локоть вцепилась Эрика, а с другой стороны его держал парень, которого Дерек видел на фото со Стайлзом, Джексон.

— Вы вообще здесь не нужны, — Питер обвел их недовольным взглядом. Они уже почти все разошлись из бара. Эрика о чем-то спорила с бедным барменом, а Стайлз и Джексон задержались, споря с Лидией о каких-то шмотках. Поэтому, когда позвонил Дерек, они увязались за Питером. Хоть Лидию удалось отправить домой.

Стайлз облизал губы, на которые тут же уставились и Дерек, и Джексон. Хейл заметил этот взгляд и поджал губы.

— Я никуда не уйду. Открывай, Питер!

В конверте как всегда была визитка с именем парня, но на ней были красные капли. Скорей всего кровь. Питер отложил бумагу и взялся за коробку. Он аккуратно приложил ее к уху, затем понюхал и медленно начал разворачивать. Это был футляр, в котором обычно дарят часы и браслеты. Бархат был насыщенного красного цвета. Питер осторожно открыл его, и Эрика подалась вперед, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь, но тут же зажала рукой рот.

— О, боже… — Стайлз отвернулся, и его чудом не стошнило.

В футляре лежал браслет из человеческих зубов.

— Господи… он совсем больной, — Джексон прижал к себе Стайлза и погладил по спине.

Тут у Питера зазвонил мобильный. Он положил коробку на стол и, отойдя в сторону, ответил. Дерек помедлил и хотел сказать что-то утешающее, но его перебил Питер:

— Нашли труп. Это Тео Рейкен.

Стайлз побледнел и чуть осел в руках Уиттмора.

— Он без зубов?.. — Питер кивнул. — Боже… мы же с ним просто соперничали в школе…

***

Джексон виновато посмотрел на Стилински и сжал его ладонь.

— Я правда не могу тебя позвать к себе. У меня гостит отец… и дело не в том, что ты парень, — Джексон перехватил сердитый взгляд Стайлза. — Просто у нас сами по себе сложные отношения… Стайлз?

— Да я все понимаю… Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Он знает всех с кем ты работаешь, — Питер покачал головой. — Если только…

Дерек подошел к ним, наконец забрав из кабинета портфель с документами.

— Что-то случилось?

— Приюти у себя Стайлза, — Питер сказал так, что ослушаться его — себе дороже станет.

Стайлз было запротестовал, но Дерек не дал ему и рта раскрыть:

— Конечно. Без проблем.

Когда все стали расходиться, Стайлз вышел с Хейлом и направился к его машине.

— А как же твоя жена?

— Я не женат. И живу один. Сейчас.

Парень фыркнул и сел в шевроле камаро.

— Крутая тачка, — он пристегнул ремень.

— Спасибо. Ты уже это говорил, — Дерек завел мотор и вырулил на шоссе. Они ехали до дома молча. Дерек попытался пару раз начать разговор, но Стайлз или односложно отвечал, или просто молча пожимал плечами.

Они зашли в квартиру Хейла, Стайлз свистнул и стянул с ног обувь.

— Ого. Шикарный мужчина, шикарная тачка и пентхаус. Бассейн есть? — Стилински прошел в гостиную и подошел к панорамному окну, откуда открывался чудесный вид на огни города.

— Нет, Стайлз. Но может тебя устроит джакузи? — Дерек подошел к нему и встал за его плечом, смотря на парня через отражение в окне.

— Не сомневаюсь, что там и массаж… — он неожиданно даже для самого себя зевнул, а потом вздрогнул, когда напряжение наконец отпустило и у него свело челюсть от озноба.

— Я принесу тебе выпить.

Стилински обхватил себя руками и устало прикрыл глаза. Дерек налил ему немного виски, захватил с дивана плед и подошел к парню. Всунул ему в руку стакан и накинул на плечи плед. Тот начал сползать, и Дерек, недолго думая, подошел к парню вплотную со спины и закутал его в ткань, обнимая.

Стайлз откинулся ему на плечо головой, судорожно выдыхая и делая маленький глоток из стакана.

— Дерек…

— М?

— Ты такой козел.

Хейл усмехнулся ему в висок.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Стайлз кивнул, допил виски и позволил Дереку увести себя в комнату для гостей. Уже закутавшись в одеяло и почти провалившись в сон, он услышал:

— Мы его обязательно поймаем…

Стилински сонно кивнул и, закрыв глаза, тут же уснул.

***

Утром Стайлз проснулся ближе к обеду, поев, они с Дереком отправились в отдел.

— Пока ты спал, я изучил дело. Вы знаете его имя, но больше ничего?

— Он пользуется вымышленными именами. И Новак это одно из них. Но я думаю Эрик его настоящее имя, — Стайлз сделал глоток кофе из старбакса. Облизал молочные усы и посмотрел на Хейла. — Мне нужно заехать домой, взять одежду.

Дерек помедлил, но кивнул.

— И я думаю ничего страшного не случится, если я буду ездить на своей машине.

— Стайлз это…

— Нет, Дерек. Я не невинная овечка. И у меня есть пушка.

Стайлз откинул полу пиджака, показывая на свою грудь, где была кобура с табельным.

— Хорошо, но если что, попроси помощи.

Стайлз улыбнулся и пихнул его кулаком в плечо.

— Обязательно. Лично у тебя.

Дерек отвлекся от дороги и посмотрел Стилински в глаза. Стайлз все еще улыбался, он смущенно опустил взгляд на свой кофе и облизал губы. Дерек вернул свое внимание на дорогу и чуть дернул уголками губ в улыбке.

В отделе было шумно и оживленно. Джексон опередил Ричарда, когда тот хотел подойти к Стайлзу.

— Как ты?

— Все хорошо, Джекс, — парень улыбнулся и похлопал Уиттмора по руке. Стилински проследил за Дереком, который прошел в свой кабинет, и краем глаза заметил, что внутри был Арджент. Но тут его внимание перехватил Рич.

— Я узнал только утром! С тобой все в порядке? — Он потеснил Джексона, на что тот недовольно поморщился.

— Да… все, все хорошо, парни.

Они еще немного постояли и разошлись по своим местам.

***

Дерек закрыл дверь кабинета и удивленно посмотрел на Криса, сидящего в его кресле.

— Это ты ошибся, или я? — Он положил на стол портфель и прислонился бедром к краю стола, складывая руки на груди.

Крис улыбнулся, наклонив голову вбок:

— И тебе добрый день.

— О… да…

— Не переживай, — Арджент поднял руки, вставая с кресла и обходя стол. — Питер рассказал, что вчера произошло.

— Да. И я видел машину отъезжающую от здания. Но охранник утверждает, что это был курьер.

Крис подошел к окну, чуть раздвигая жалюзи и смотря на улицу.

— Опять ничего. Он поставил машину в слепой зоне камер. Значит или тут есть крот, или он один из нас… или, что еще хуже, он подключился к нашей системе, и мы это пропустили.

Дерек выдохнул и сел на освободившееся кресло. Он задумался о словах директора.

— Дерек.

Хейл перевел на него взгляд, теряя мысль.

— Стайлз ценный сотрудник. Не смотря на его весь вид, — Крис посмотрел Хейлу в глаза. — Я надеюсь ты понял о чем я.

Дерек грустно улыбнулся и кивнул. Крис, больше не сказав ни слова, вышел. Питер и Крис были лучшими друзьями. Ардженты часто были у Хейлов в гостях. Дерек и Кора дружили с дочерью Криса Эллисон. Но, повзрослев, Эллисон влюбилась в Дерека и не давала ему прохода, не понимая, что для парня она всего лишь как младшая сестра. Тогда на выпускном Дерека, Эллисон впервые выпила алкоголь и подралась с Пейдж, тогда девушкой парня. После чета Арджент, если и приезжала в гости, то без дочери. Так же и Дерек не бывал в гостях у Арджентов с того времени. Отношения между Крисом и Дереком были вполне приятельские, но прошлое все же не давало им свободно общаться.

Хейл только открыл файлы, как услышал грохот в отделе. Он выскочил из кабинета.

— Да все… нормально! — Стайлз пытался вырваться из рук коллег, которые с обеспокоенными лицами выискивали на нем ранения. — Я просто свалился со стула!

Дерек перевел взгляд на валяющееся кресло, тяжело вздохнул и ушел работать.

***

Стайлз заехал на подземную парковку. Вылез из своей тойоты и поставил машину на сигнализацию. Он подошел к ждущему его Хейлу и, не ожидая, не успел увернуться от подзатыльника.

— Ауч!

— Ты знаешь за что.

Хейл выхватил у него из рук рюкзак с одеждой и пихнул Стайлза в открывшиеся двери лифта. Стилински надулся и демонстративно потер затылок.

— Больно?

Стайлз фыркнул и отвернулся. Но лифт был полностью зеркальный, даже пол, на кой-то черт. Хорошо хоть не прозрачный, а то бы парень уже давно поседел. Дерек перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Козлина.

— Сам виноват. Ты меня подрезал и проскочил на красный.

Стайлз передразнил Дерека, за что получил шлепок по заднице. Парень взвизгнул и попытался шлепнуть Хейла в ответ. Тот перехватил его руки, смеясь, и прижал к себе вплотную, не давая двигаться. Стайлз пару раз дернулся и фыркнул, сдаваясь. Дерек даже не понял как они начали целоваться. Губы Стайлза были мягкие, нежные, несмотря на то, что тот их постоянно истязал зубами. Стилински судорожно выдохнул и прижался теснее, приоткрывая рот и позволяя Хейлу углубить поцелуй. Дерек скользнул языком в приглашающе открытый рот и, услышав стон парня, сорвался, целуя жадно, глубоко, на грани боли. Стайлз еле вывернулся из крепкой хватки.

— Мы… мы приехали… — он тяжело дышал, смотря Дереку в глаза.

— Ага… — Дерек явно ничего не понимал.

Стайлз пнул его коленом по ноге.

— Ау, Дерек! Лифт! Отпусти ты меня! — Стайлз наконец вырвался из рук мужчины и вышел из лифта, поправляя одежду и облизывая зацелованные губы.

Хейл тряхнул головой и вышел следом. Он с третьей попытки открыл дверь. Руки тряслись от сводящего все тело напряжения. Стайлз стоял в стороне и даже не предложил помочь, явно наслаждаясь состоянием мужчины.

Дерек пропустил его вперед, запер дверь. Бросив рюкзак Стайлза на пол, он схватил парня за руку и потянул в свою спальню, на ходу скидывая обувь. Стайлз сперва дернул свою руку, но потом пошел за Хейлом. Дерек отпустил его у кровати, стащил со Стайлза пиджак и полез расстегивать ему ремень.

— Ох… Дерек… подожди… ты…

Дерек подался вперед, целуя парня в губы. Он усадил его на кровать, оставляя в покое его одежду и начиная раздеваться сам. Стайлз откинулся на локти, скользя взглядом по телу Хейла. Когда Дерек разделся полностью, Стилински выдал:

— Ты снизу.

Дерек замер, закусил губу и кивнул. Он опрокинул Стайлза на спину, стащил с него расстегнутые брюки, трусы и носки. Перехватил за лодыжку и поцеловал косточку на ступне.

— Сними рубашку.

Стайлз томно улыбнулся и, выгнувшись в спине, начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы. Дерек рыкнул и резко дернул рубашку в стороны. Пуговицы разлетелись в стороны.

— Черт… Дер…

Дерек заткнул его поцелуем, ложась на Стайлза. Он протянул руку под подушку, доставая оттуда смазку. Резко перевернулся на спину, утаскивая за собой парня и сажая его себе на бедра. Кинул ему смазку и довольный сложил руки за головой.

— Ты сверху, — Дерек посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.

Стайлз открыл рот, но не нашелся, что сказать.

— Кто бы сомневался… Эгоист, — Стайлз еще чуть поворчал, но открыл тюбик и выдавил себе на пальцы гель. Он медленно облизался и опустил руку вниз, проводя мокрыми пальцами между своих ягодиц.

— Мммм… ты точно не хочешь… помочь?.. — Стилински соблазняюще повел плечом и вставил в себя один палец. После Дерека у него пару раз был секс с мужчиной, и Стайлз действительно был сверху.

Дерек помедлил, взял брошенный Стайлзом тюбик и выдавил немного смазки себе на пальцы.

— Приподнимись.

Парень чуть привстал, Дерек немного подтащил его за бедро повыше, чтобы Стилински был над его животом, и скользнул пальцами к анусу парня. Стайлз так и не вынул из себя свой палец. Дерек закусил губу и вставил сперва один, а затем и второй палец в тело любовника. Стайлз резко выдохнул и болезненно поморщился.

— Все хорошо?..

Хейл внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Да… продолжай…

— Стайлз…

Стилински наклонился, целуя Дерека, их пальцы выскользнули, и Дерек перевернул Стайлза, укладывая под себя. Он сел на колени и развел ноги парня, оказываясь между ними. Он выдавил еще смазки на пальцы и снова вставил, медленно и аккуратно трахая Стайлза. Когда Стилински дернулся и закатил глаза, выгибаясь в пояснице, Дерек чуть надавил еще раз на бугорок простаты, потер ее и вытянул пальцы.

— У меня нет презервативов.

Стайлз даже не сразу понял о чем он.

— Да… давай так… тогда тебя даже смазка не заботила…

Дерек помрачнел, беря смазку и выдавливая себе на член.

— Тогда я даже имени своего не помнил, так хотел тебя…

Стайлз улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Дерек склонился над ним, целуя в шею, скулу, щеку и увлекая в нежный поцелуй. Стайлз резко выдохнул, сжимая пальцами плечи Хейла.

— Ннн…

— Тише, тише… — Дерек сделал еще один толчок, входя только головкой. Он замер, давая привыкнуть и нежно гладя парня по виску пальцами. Стайлз успокоил дыхание и обнял Хейла за шею. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, заново изучая. Дерек улыбнулся и двинул бедрами. Стайлз застонал под ним и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Дерек впился в нее жадным поцелуем, оставляя засос.

— Мой… ты мой Стайлз…

Стилински резко выдохнул и сжал член Хейла в себе. Оба застонали.

— Если… если отпустишь меня еще раз… я лишу тебя яиц… ммм… ха… — Стайлз развел бедра на максимальную ширину и закрыл глаза. Дерек поцеловал его в подбородок и резко двинул бедрами, начиная наращивать темп. Он вбивал Стайлза в матрас, выбивая из него крики и стоны. Они оба взмокли, и было невыносимо жарко, но Дерек не мог отпустить Стайлза. Он жадно сминал его губы в ненасытных поцелуях, входил в него по самое основание и, когда Стайлз в очередной раз сжал его внутри, кончил в парня. Хейл чуть отстранился, не выходя из Стилински, просунул руку между их телами и помог любовнику кончить, пару раз передернув.

— У меня нет сил… — Стайлз развалился под Хейлом звездой. Дерек усмехнулся и аккуратно вышел из тела Стайлза. Парня все еще потряхивало от оргазма, а мышцы ног сводило судорогой. Хейл поднялся и ушел в ванну за мокрым полотенцем, заодно зайдя на кухню и захватив воды. Он присел на край кровати, обтер Стайлза и дал ему бутылку холодной воды. Стилински благодарно выдохнул, отпил и протянул Хейлу. Дерек допил воду и лег рядом с парнем.

— Тот парень… Джексон… он…

— Он просто друг, — Стайлз повернул к нему голову и заулыбался. — Ревнуешь?

Дерек покачал головой и погладил парня по щеке. Они молча наслаждались обществом друг друга и думали о своем.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? — Дерек выгнул бровь, не понимая, что имеет ввиду Стайлз. — Ну, быть со мной? Он может тебя убить.

Дерек прижался своим носом к носу Стилински.

— Я ему не позволю ничего сделать. Мы его поймаем.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и потянулся за поцелуем.

***

Они вошли в отдел, и каждый разошелся по своим местам. Стайлз плюхнулся в кресло и чуть поморщился, но тут же крутанулся и хлопнул по столу ладонями.

— Какие новости?

Ричард чуть улыбнулся и покосился на шею Стайлза, заметив там большой пластырь.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно.

Стилински тут же прижал ладонь к тому месту и мотнул головой.

— Порезался, когда брился. Ничего страшного.

Эверет понимающе усмехнулся и стал рассказывать последние новости.

***

Стайлз стукнул один раз в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел в кабинет.

— Мистер, Хейл. Вы не обедали?

Дерек оторвался от бумаг и зевнул, потянувшись.

— А сколько уже?..

— Четыре, — Стайлз улыбнулся и поставил ему на край стола, подальше от бумаг, пакет с едой и стакан кофе.

Дерек втянул носом запахи, и его живот тут же заурчал. Стайлз прыснул смехом и подошел к Хейлу, отодвигая его кресло от стола и усаживаясь ему на колени. Дерек обнял его за талию, целуя в губы.

— Спасибо…

Тут снова раздался стук в дверь, но Стайлз только успел вскочить с колен Хейла, как открылась дверь и вошла Эрика.

— Оу… — она гаденько улыбнулась, но сделала вид, что ничего не заметила. — Там тебя к телефону, Стайлз.

Стилински изогнул бровь, не понимая кто ему может звонить не по сотовому. Он улыбнулся Хейлу и вышел из его кабинета, Эрика пошла за ним. Дерек помедлил и тоже решил узнать, в чем дело.

Стайлз посмотрел на свой мобильник лежащий на столе и понял, что тот умер без зарядки. Выдохнул и взял стационарный телефон.

— Стилински.

— Стайлз! Это Мелисса твой отец в больнице и…

Услышав это, Стайлз выронил трубку, схватил значок и разряженный мобильник и рванул на выход.

Дерек нахмурился и, не успев перехватить Стайлза, поднял трубку.

— Это агент Хейл. Кто вы?

— О… Я Мелисса МакКол, медсестра, отец Стайлза подвернул ногу, упав со стремянки. И я хотела, чтобы Стайлз привез его страховку…

Дерек потер переносицу и нахмурился.

— Скажите, где больница, я перехвачу его.

Мелисса продиктовала адрес и попрощалась с Хейлом. Дерек повернулся к подошедшему Питеру.

— Поеду за ним. Его отец просто упал, и думаю самое ненужное ему сейчас, это сын врывающийся в палату и размахивающий оружием.

— Поезжай. Но размахивать ему нечем будет, — Питер кивнул на кобуру, которую второпях забыл Стайлз.

***

Дерек словил все светофоры, и в итоге встал в пробку из-за аварии на перекрестке. Он посмотрел в навигаторе как ему объехать и уже через десять минут был у госпиталя. Но оказалось, что Стайлз еще не приехал. Дерек нервно выдохнул, думая об аварии на дороге. Он сел обратно в машину и взял полицейскую рацию, которую ему вручил еще давно Питер.

— Питер, это Дерек. Что там известно об аварии? — Хейл назвал участок дороги, и Питер ответил, что столкнулось пять машин и есть пострадавшие.

Дерек тут же поехал на место происшествия. Авария была действительно жуткая. Один из полицейских сказал, что у всех одновременно загорелся зеленый. Видимо какой-то сбой. Дерек увидел тойоту Стайлза и подлетел к ней. Сработала подушка безопасности, но парня он не увидел. Дерек подбежал к скорой, но там Стилински тоже не было. Один из очевидцев сказал, что парня из тойоты забрал какой-то мужчина, сказав, что он его друг и сам отвезет его в больницу.

Дерек уже хотел звонить Питеру, как его перехватили за руку.

— Ричард? — мужчина резко выдохнул. — Ты меня напугал.

— Оу, прости. Просто вы так резко выбежали. Я решил поехать за вами.

— Стайлз… он…

— Нам пришла наводка. Надо проверить. Едем, — Эверет пошел к своей машине. Хейл пошел за ним.

Они отъехали от места аварии и направились на запад, Дерек посмотрел в окно и хотел спросить, что стало известно, как его ударило током и он отключился.

***

Стайлз пришел в себя, еле разлепляя глаза и пытаясь облизать пересохшие губы. Тут он почувствовал как его голову чуть приподняли и к губам прислонили стекло. Стайлз сделал пару жадных глотков, но воду убрали.

— Тише… тише, мой хороший.

Стайлз дернул руками, но понял, что не может их поднять. Он лежал привязанный, судя по обстановке, на каком-то складе. Голова безумно кружилась, хотелось сильно пить и спать. Слабость была такая, что он практически не чувствовал своего тела.

— Эр… ик?.. — хрипло.

— Не напрягайся, любовь моя. Скоро все закончится…скоро я подарю тебе свой последний подарок, — мужчина склонился над Стайлзом и провел языком по его щеке. — Его сердце.

Стайлз хотел крикнуть, дернуться, но все, что смог это промычать, а потом он резко провалился в темноту.

Когда он снова пришел в себя, то в помещение были еще люди. Он узнал голос Ричарда и сперва испугался, что его тоже схватили, но услышав разговор, застонал:

— Какое клише… полицейский-предатель.

Эверет повернулся к нему и усмехнулся, он отошел в сторону, открывая вид, на привязанного цепями к стулу Хейла.

— Да, Стайлз, сегодня я отомщу тебе. Из-за тебя Эрик убил мою сестру. Из-за того, что ты когда-то с ней дружил, — Ричард сжал зубы и сделал к Стайлзу шаг. — Тогда, когда машина загорелась, я вытащил его из нее. Он рассказал мне, что ты.ты во всем виноват!

Стайлз дернулся и еле слышно выдохнул.

— Я тут не при чем, Ричард… Эрик… он…

— Эрик убьет тебя. А твоему любимому Хейлу вырежет сердце. И все это из-за тебя.

Новак, молча наблюдавший за этой сценой, отошел от Дерека, около которого до этого стоял. Хейл был в сознании, но крепко скован цепями и с заклеенным скотчем ртом. Он уже пытался освободиться, но только стер запястья в кровь.

— Я подарю тебе его сердце, Мечислав. Как и обещал. Но… — он наклонился над Стайлзом и провел пальцами по его щеке. — Я думаю, что и тебе кое-что будет без надобности, — Новак погладил через простыню ноги Стайлза. — Когда все закончится, мы будем только вдвоем.

Эверет выступил вперед:

— Ты обещал убить его!

Дерек даже не заметил, как у мужчины появился нож в руке, и тот воткнул его по рукоятку в сонную артерию Эверета.

— Мечислав мой. И только я буду решать, что с ним делать.

Мужчина оскалился в безумной усмешке и, потеряв интерес к истекающему кровью Ричарду, подошел к Хейлу.

— Надо было убить тебя еще тогда… — он резко повернулся к Стилински. — Ох, ты же меня не помнишь. Правда? — он картинно вздохнул и покачал расстроено головой. — Я учился с тобой на первом курсе. У меня не было возможности поступить сразу после школы в университет. Потом появилась возможность пойти на экономический, ты же тоже потом перевелся в Академию…но… не в этом суть. Ты помог мне, когда меня доставали. И вот тогда я влюбился в тебя. Понял, что ты должен быть только моим. Но все эти людишки вокруг… они не понимали какой ты добрый, красивый… — Новак провел ребром ладони по шее Хейла и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Тебе просто повезло, что вы расстались со Стайлзом. Но все же придется тебя убить, — он дико засмеялся и подошел к столу за ножом.

***

Джексон влетел в кабинет директора, даже не постучав. Крис с Питером обсуждали одно дело, когда их прервал Уиттмор.

— Ричард! Он сообщник.

— Джексон успокойся и нормально расскажи, — Питер подошел к парню и взял его за плечо.

Джексон рассказал, что удалось с помощью Дерека установить причастность Эверета к убийству Рейкена. Что у Ричарда погибла сестра, которая общалась с Стилински, и Новак ее убил. Каким-то образом Эверет и Новак сошлись, и агент начал помогать маньяку, чтобы отомстить почему-то Стайлзу за смерть своей сестры.

Когда Джексон еще не успел договорить последние слова, в дверь ворвался Айзек, сообщая, что Стайлз и Дерек пропали. Питер нахмурился и достал телефон.

— У Дерека с собой маячок. Он в кулоне на его шее. Сможешь отследить?

Уиттмор тут же кивнул, и они с Питером направились в кабинет Джексона.

— Вот. Засек. Они на юго-востоке на заброшенных складах.

Питер взял рацию и направился на выход.

***

— Я… уеду… уеду с тобой… только отпусти его…

Новак усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет, мой хороший. Нам придется его убить. Иначе он помешает нашему счастью, Мечислав, — он улыбнулся Стайлзу и откинул с него простынь. — Но сперва мы решим проблему с этим, — Стайлз оказался обнажен. Мужчина провел пальцами по ногам Стилински и взял пилу. — Не бойся, я сделаю все аккуратно. Я перевелся на медика, закончил с отличием. И для тебя все будет идеально. Я тренировался.

Дерек, увидев, что взял мужчина, яростно дернулся и в бессилии замычал. Стайлз резко сглотнул, но не смог пошевелиться.

— Ублюдок…

— Ох, милый, будешь так ругаться придется и твои голосовые связки подправить.

Стайлз хотел еще что-то сказать, но Новак пустил по капельнице наркоз, и Стилински уснул.

Дерек снова дернулся, практически сдирая запястья до мяса. Мужчина же даже не глянул на него, включая пилу и проведя по ногам чуть выше колен Стайлза ваткой с йодом. Он уже почти прикоснулся к правой ноге, как послышался гул лопастей вертолета.

— Это твои друзья, — Мужчина отложил пилу и посмотрел на Хейла. Взял со стола нож и подошел к нему. — Придется сперва убить тебя, — он замахнулся, целясь в сердце Дерека, как раздался выстрел. Питер попал точно между глаз маньяка.

***

Дереку перевязали запястья, а Стайлза на скорой увезли в больницу. Парень так и не пришел в себя. Новак накачал его наркотиками. Дерек же остался осмотреться. Со Стайлзом уехали Джексон и Эрика, так что он не будет один, когда очнется.

— Он приготовил инвалидное кресло и даже документы на Стайлза… Митчелл Брин, — Айзек поморщился.

— И Эрик Брин, — Бойд подошел к столу с инструментами и покачал головой. — Бывают же психи.

— Нам очень повезло, что на тебе был маячок. Иначе, мы нашли бы твой труп и ноги Стайлза, — Питер хлопнул его по плечу и пошел на выход.

Трупы уже упаковали в мешки и вынесли. Дерек напоследок обвел взглядом помещение и поднялся за остальными.

Эпилог

Стайлза выписали из больницы через неделю. Конечно, он сбежал оттуда через три дня, уверяя, что здоров как бык. Но Дерек пригрозил ему отсутствием секса три месяца, так что Стилински вернулся в больницу и пролежал сколько потребовалось.

Дерек забрал его к себе, и они уже месяца два жили вместе. Поначалу Стайлзу снились кошмары, и после третьей бессонной ночи, Хейл не выдержал и отвез парня на кладбище. Где показал урну с прахом Новака. Стайлза тогда не сразу, но все же отпустило, и он через время начал спать спокойно.

Стайлз поправил бабочку и одернул рукава пиджака.

— Там будут твои родственники… все.

Дерек посмотрел на него через зеркало и ободряюще сжал плечо.

— Все будет хорошо. Я люблю тебя, и ничто и никто это не изменит.

Стайлз улыбнулся и повернулся к Хейлу лицом, обнял его за шею и потянулся за поцелуем. Дерек прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами и чуть потянул, пока парень не замычал. Хейл его отпустил и чмокнул.

— Я не стану тебя целовать, иначе мы опоздаем, — Стайлз засмеялся и вышел следом за мужчиной из квартиры.

Они приехали как раз вовремя. Эрика уже выпила лишний бокал и строила глазки одному из партнеров отца Дерека. Стилински закатил глаза, переплел пальцы с Дереком, и они прошли в зал, где стояла свадебная арка.

— Пойду, найду ребят.

Дерек кивнул ему и отпустил, взял у официанта бокал и вздрогнул, когда сзади ему закрыли глаза.

— Угадай!

— Боже, Кора!

Кора обошла брата и, крепко обняв, поцеловала в щеку.

— Ты знаешь, что Дженнифер здесь?

Дерек вздохнул:

— Да. Они с Питером подружились, пока мы встречались.

— Не могу поверить, что наш дядя Питер наконец женится! — Кора поморщила нос. — Эта Лидия… она понравилась всем, а мне кажется занудной стервой.

— Тише ты! — Дерек нервно осмотрелся — не услышал ли кто.

Кора пожала плечами и сложила руки на груди:

— А эта новость, что у них уже есть трехлетняя дочь! Малия вся в мамашу.

Дерек кивнул Коре, простонав про себя. Сестра теперь его не отпустит, пока не выскажет все, что наболело. Когда Дерек уже допивал третий бокал, Кора вдруг резко замолчала и уставилась за спину Хейла.

— Это он?..

Дерек резко повернулся и увидел улыбающегося Стайлза.

— Эй… Ты завис? — Кора ткнула брата локтем под ребра и пошленько усмехнулась. — Да ты по самые помидоры!..

— Кора! — Лора подошла к сестре и шикнула на нее. — Следи за языком.

— Да-да… О! Красавчик прямо по курсу! — сестра сбежала, оставив Дерека наедине со старшей.

— Он конечно ничего… но…

— Лора. Меня не волнует твое мнение, — Дерек поставил пустой бокал на стол и ушел к Стайлзу, обнимая его за талию.

***

Церемония прошла спокойно, и даже люди, которых Дерек не очень желал видеть, вели себя сдержанно. Но было видно, что мама, Лора и Дженнифер, готовы его сожрать. Отец на удивление спокойно принял выбор сына. Коре вообще было пофиг с кем мутит ее брат, она вцепилась в Айзека и весь вечер не давала ему прохода.

— Твоя сестра его сожрет.

Дерек отвлекся от своих мыслей и сжал ладонь парня в своей. Они ехали в такси домой.

— Я думаю он сможет за себя постоять, — Дерек улыбнулся и погладил большим пальцем по руке Стайлза.

— Посмотрим… — Стилински улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну. Его немного беспокоила ситуация с родными Дерека. С Джоном, отцом Стайлза, проблем не возникло. Отец был рад, что его единственный сын счастлив, а какого пола его партнер, это уже не так важно.

Еще Стайлза беспокоила Дженнифер. Она так плотоядно смотрела на Дерека, что у Стайлза ползли мурашки по спине. И они были такие же как от Новака. Но Дерек любит его, и это было самым главным. Ради этого он пройдет через что угодно, но не отпустит больше свою любовь.

***

Они лежали в кровати, только дождь за окном нарушал тишину. Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и провел пальцем по его носу.

— Дер…

— М?

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
